something you have to put behind you
by negixramen
Summary: its about takuto leaving mitsuki. the real takuto wouldnt do that.. but he lost his memories so... ya... ..he goes to america and meets his girlfriend from long ago.what happens if he fell in love with her instead of mituski? find out by reading.. and als
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO PUT BEHIND YOU…**

**Chapii one!**

Everything was going bad.

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

First Eichi died. Now Takuto left me. He was just left the airport.

I kept my eye on him, hoping that we will meet again. He looked at me, with his staring, foggy eyes.

I waved good-bye with tears running down, uncontrollably.

Takuto looked at me, and then turned around.

I frowned, with pink rosy cheeks filled with warm, but cold tears.

Did he **really **forget about me?

Was it my fault that he did?

Giving him the flower of forgetness?

Im sorry Takuto!

I'm really sorry!

But then…it was for his own good. And besides… he's human…now…

Meanwhile…

'Who was that girl…?' Takuto wondered.

'Every time I hear her call me, I feel kinda warm inside… but... Who the heck is she!"

"Takuto?" a lady came up to him, "is that you?"

"y-yeah… how did you know?"

"don't you remember me! Its me! Its me! Hikari!"

"n-no…you don't sound familiar at all…really…"

her eyes saddened.

**2 Weeks later…**

I wrote a little letter to takuto, and kept it for myself like what Eichi did to me.

DEAR TAKUTO,

I HOPE YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME…

BECAUSE I KNOW FROM THE BOTTEM OF MY HEART, YOU ARE STILL THE OLD TAKUTO I KNOW AND THAT I WILL ALWAYS KNOW AND REMEMBER…

IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO FORGET YOU JUST LIKE EICHI. SO I'M GOING TO KEEP SINGING,

JUST LIKE WHAT I DID TO EICHI-KUN.

SO WE ARE GOING TO MEET ONCE MORE…

I JUST KNOW IT!

I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! -

I HOPE YOU DO TO WHEN YOU GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK!

LOVE ALWAYS,

MITSUKI KOUYAMA

I walked barefooted on the beach where Takuto and I had the most fun memories.

I stared at the sea, smiling.

Then, right next to me was a whisper and a tap on my shoulder.

"T-Takuto?" I quickly turned around.

It was meroko.

"oh! Hi meroko!"

"heyy! - I know the situation about you and Takuto and I'm going to help you because I love Takuto, **and** we're best friends!"

"thanks! I really appreciate it!"

"well, got to go! I really need to finish my job doing angel stuff and then, I'll help you!"

with that, she left with only her angel feathers left behind.

I picked one of them up.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks once more.

2 b continueddddd...

i hoped you enjoyed it! its my 3rd story... lol..


	2. coming back to life

**Coming Back To Life…**

I tried holding my tears, but it was no use.

I cried, and sobbed until there were no tears for me to cry at all.

I started sniffing my head of.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"T-Takuto?" I whispered with a little, shy smile on my face.

"Huh? Oh…its you again." Takuto said.

"You remember me!"

I asked with a great shock.

"Uh… no… I just remembered you from last time…"

"o-oh... ha-ha…."

My face saddens "I see…"

"But…" he said trying to cheer me up,

"You do seem really familiar to me. Have we met somewhere?"

"OH! I see that you've met my boyfriend before!" a voice said.

"Huh!" I made a face.

"I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you."

She had a stern, and annoyed look on her face, as if she hated me or something.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, you're mitsuki, right?"

Hikari's eyes got a little sterner.

"Y-yes… I am… why?"

"Well… I met full moon's manager.

She told me that you're full moon and showed me a picture of you."

"Well…" I started bragging, I do sing very well!"

I began singing eternal snow.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku.."

Then, my eyes widened, Takuto was singing as well!

"t-takuto?"

He started glowing.

Meroko was right next to me.

"m-mero!" I said.

The glowing stopped.

"Hunh? What just happened?"

"takuto!"

"eh! Meroko! What h-happened to you!"

"meroko? You mean you could see her?"

"of course! Baka!"

I smiled my biggest, meroko did the same.

"w-what's with you guys!" he turned around,

" huh? Who are you?"

Hikari was surprised.

"I-I… you don't remember me?"

"nope." He said without any doubt.

"ha-ha… I see." She walked away.

"H-Hikari!"

she continued walking.

"Hikari?" takuto asked, " is she your friend?"

"n-no… not really…we just met."

"oh.."

" well.. I guess I did something over here."

"you did?"

"yup! I poured a drop of flower of forgetness on him"

"really! Thank you!"

"well… I got to finish my assignment, now! See ya!"

"BYE MEROKO!" I shouted.

"well, come on… obaa-chan would be worried."

"yeah!" I said.

Takuto started humming a song and snapping his fingers.

Then I began to glow!

"e-eh!" I shouted.

to be continued...

lol.. this story is the one i like the most... so far... you'll see what happens next! -

negixramen(mituski-chan)


End file.
